


Messages

by thinkpink20



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

Harrods have nothing. What he wants to say has changed over the years, but it's always this difficult. Best friend, partner... something else. Socks are not enough, poetry collection too much. 

The messages are blurred, just like the lines. He wonders if everyone lives like this, eeking out sentiment through small gestures, measuring the weight of each movement, every shared idea. 

David can find one hundred things to buy for Esme, wishes everyone was so easy to make laugh.

Though really, if he knew what was he was _trying_ to say, finding something to say it with might be easier.


End file.
